My dad the killer
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: Lance had a normal life, amazing parents and wonderful friends. But his dad started drinking and abusing Lance and his mother, finally killing her. His dad finds out Lance witnessed the murder so he tries to kill him but Lance escapes with only a few scratches. He moves in with his friend Callie Goldsworthy's family, hoping to be safe but his father finds him. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Author Note: Hello to anyone who reads this! This is my first ever Degrassi story and I thought I'd give it a try and I hope to have lots of fun doing this XD. Basically Eli and Clare are married and they have a daughter named Callie who is in tenth grade and...oh what am i doing? XD Read to find out what happens hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi because if I did Cam and Adam would still be alive. Any characters you don't recognize are mine

Prologue

When Lance came home from school, he knew what was happening: his parents were arguing again, but this time would be the last because his dad had the gun out and was pointing it right at his mother, who was sobbing and begging him not to shoot.

"No! Please don't shoot me, Brad!" Janet sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Janet. I have to." Brad said as he had his finger on the trigger.

"NO!" Janet screamed as the gun went off, getting her in the heart. Lance watched as his mother fell to the floor, dead and his father realized he was there, so Lance ran upstairs to his room but his father was quicker, tripping him and pinning by his chest with his foot, pointing the gun at him and panted, "You saw me kill your mother. You're a witness to the crime. I can't have you blabbing to the police and have me taken away for life. So I will kill you so I won't have to go to jail." Lance got mad so he kicked his dad off of him and got up while saying, "There is no way you can get me to stay quiet about the murder, dad. I can still tell."

Brad stood and smirked as he said, "Not if I can do anything." while taking off his belt so Lance ran to his room and closed the door but his dad got it open then Lance ran to his bed, only to be shoved onto it by Brad then the belt came down hard on him, causing pain and it also stung the skin and it made Lance cry out in pain so Brad pulled down his pants and boxers then did the same to Lance and started raping his own son, ignoring the squirming and yelling. Lance tried really hard to get his dad off but Brad was too strong and when he went harder, Lance's yells echoed everywhere where people could hear him.

Well, this is the prologue. I hope you guys liked it and please Read and Review. I would appreciate critisisim to try and make the story better and if anyone has any ideas, I would really appreciate it XD


	2. Chapter 1: Callie finds out

Chapter 1

Lockers slammed as students got their stuff for class and i had just shut my locker but was startled by Lance coming towards me looking jumpy so I got my purple and pink binder then said, "Lance what's wrong?" By the way that Lance jumped, I knew something was wrong, especially when Lance squeaked, "Nothing's wrong, Callie! I'm fine!"

"Not by how jumpy you are." I replied as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and pushed my dark ringlets behind my ear. Lance looked everywhere before pulling me aside then he leaned toward me and said, "Don't tell anyone but my dad killed my mom yesterday then he raped me." My eyes widened then I gasped, "We have to report this!" Lance covered my mouth and whispered "No! Nobody can know! Not even Jason!"

Jason, my older brother was a cop on the force and he was getting used to handling a gun...a little bit at a time. He still forgets to empty the bullets out before cleaning the gun and accidentally shoots himself in the most ridiculous and painful places. But there's also my brother Kyle who works as a doctor at the hospital along with his partner Josh. Kyle came out as gay and we were really accepting and supportive of him, especially when he and Josh adopted an abandoned newborn girl they found in a dumpster and they named her Ariel Elizabeth Goldsworthy, giving her my middle name. Then there are my other older brothers Aiden, Billy and Justin. Aiden is the first born in the family and last is my and my twin brother Jack.

The bell for class brought me out of my daydream so me and Lance ran to class, just making it before the last warning bell rang. We took our seats and class began.

After school Lance and I walked in the house and had our snack that Billy set out for us then he went to his room and closed the door. Lance looked at me with his mouth full of food and I started to laugh then said, "Billy keeps to himself a lot ever since the accident." Duke swallowed then said, "What accident?" I sighed then replied, "Well, a few months ago Billy was driving in the rain at night and he was at a stoplight when a car slammed into his side of the car then collided with the median. Billy was trapped under the dashboard and in his seatbelt so bad, the firefighters had to use the Jaws of Life. When they got him out he was barely breathing so he was rushed to the hospital where he was stabilized and put into Intensive Care while in a coma. He woke a few weeks ago and he barely talks anymore which worries me."

Lance smiled softly then my dad came down from his study and smiled at us. My dad Eli Goldsworthy was a screenwriter for movies and plays and he spends a lot of time in his study working on a new script or just ideas of what it would look like. He went to the fridge and got a pop then he kissed my head before opening the can and taking a big gulp of pop then disappeared into his study. I excused myself and went upstairs then knocked on my dad's study door then waited.

"Enter." My dad said.

I opened the door and smiled, "Hi, daddy."

"Hi there, princess. What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if Lance could sleep over tonight?"

"You both have school in the morning, Callie. The answer is no."

"Dad please! Lance doesn't want to go home or be around his father at all!" I put on my cute face where I scrunch up my face to look like I was going to cry and it always made my dad melt so he sighed and said, "Calliope Elizabeth Goldsworthy, you always get me with that look. Alright fine, Lance can stay."

Whoo! That was a long chapter! We finally find out more about Callie's family and the tragety that striked the Goldsworthys. Next chapter we meet Brad again and we see Billy and Lance start to bond.

Remeber to R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Brad Returns

Chapter 2

Lance took the day off from school to get some sleep and to watch Ariel while Kyle and Josh were working and he was in the middle of zoning out when Ariel suddenly said, "Dada." Lance shook his head as he grabbed his phone then he turned to Ariel and he pressed record then said, "Say that again, Ariel." So Ariel turned to Lance and said, "Dada." again then Lance chuckled and said, "Good girl, Ariel." That evening at dinner after everyone was done eating, Lance grabbed his phone and said, "Kyle, Josh, take a look at this." Kyle and Josh leaned forward and watched the video of Ariel's first word and her first steps then Josh smiled, "Aww, Ariel's growing up." Kyle laughed as he playfully pushed Josh lightly then he said, "She's almost a year old, Josh." Aiden got up and cleared the plates and silverware then he and Justin started on the dishes and Lance got a text so he looked at it and gasped then showed Jason who frowned, "'I have escaped jail and am coming after you. Better hide or run before I find you' Dad, come here!"

My dad looked over Jason's shoulder and silently read the text then he said, "We need to have protection for Lance." I clung to Lance's arm and frowned, "B-but...how?!" Jason scratched his head then said, "Well, I could stay home with Lance because the first place his dad will look is here since he knows Lance lives here now." My dad smirked and said, "Should I trust you with a gun, knowing you won't shoot yourself anywhere you shouldn't anymore?" Jason blushed then said, "Yes, dad! Jeez, why do you always bring that up every time?"

"Because I can so there." My dad replied, smiling.

"Dad, you're such a child!" Aiden said as he rolled his eyes which made all of us laugh then Lance said, "What about school?" So my dad said, "I'll talk with the principal tomorrow morning and give him permission to allow Jason to be with you at all times during school." I giggled and grinned, "Everywhere except the bathroom." There was a moment of silence before my dad nodded, "Even the bathroom." So I covered my eyes and wailed, "EWWWW! TMI!"

That night as Lance slept, his nightmares and flashbacks started to haunt him so he ended up tossing and turning in his sleep, causing him to fall off his bed with a loud and rather painful thud, mainly because the floor in his room was hardwood. The hall light came on and my dad hurried in, followed by my mother and brothers and I was last so I got on Lance's bed as my mom cuddled Lance then he sobbed into her arms as she soothed him with soft words and Lance looked up as he wiped his eyes while saying, "I need to get some air." So he and Jason took their housecoats then they left the house and took a walk through the woods until they reached the lake where they stood and talked. As they talked, there was a rustle in the bushes so Lance looked around and slowly got near Jason as Brad came out of hiding and smirked, "I told you I'd find you. Now I can kill you." Before Lance could do anything, Brad lunged at him then held Lance underwater while he struggled to get air.

There you have it! Brad is back with a vengence to kill his son. Tell me what you think of Brad and if his character needs to be improved more or if it's fine the way I put him as XD


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital Visit

Chapter 4

The hospital was very busy as the emergency doors opened and paramedics rushed Lance into the ER while holding an oxygen mask over his mouth then they called for doctors and nurses to come and help and my mom sat on a chair and began sobbing so my dad sat beside her and put an arm around her as he said, "Clare, what's wrong?" My mom sniffed and put her head on his shoulder as she replied, "Lance was almost drowned by his own father! What if he doesn't make it? What if-"

I stood and said, "Mom, if I know Lance, I know he's a strong person...he'll pull through this...just like Billy did when he was in that accident."

My mom smiled then said, "You're right, Callie. Lance will be ok, I just know it." Her smile faded to a look of worry and she gasped, "Eli! We need to call your parents! We need to call Drew and Adam and let them know what happened!"

My dad put on his trademark smirk as he said, "Relax, Clare. I already called them and they're on their way."

The doors slid open as my grandparents came in with the Torres family then my parents stood and hugged them and my grandmother said, "How is he doing?" Just then, the doors to the operating room opened and Kyle came out while saying, "It's ok, you can see him now. The water is out of his lungs and he's breathing on his own." So my godmother Audra said, "What room is he in?"

"Room 506."

"Thank you, Kyle."

We went to Lance's room where he was just waking from the anesthesia then he softly said, "Hi guys." Adam was the first to hug him and he said, "How are you feeling, champ?" So Lance said, "A little tired and in pain but I'm glad to be alive." Drew chuckled as he ruffled Lance's hair only to recieve a "hey!" from Lance and a couple of swats then he said, "You scared us pretty good there, Lance." Then Lance frowned and replied, "I'm sorry but it was my ex-father's fault...he ambushed me and Jason at the lake while we were talking..."

"What did he say to you, Lance?" My grandfather Bullfrog asked.

Lance's eyes widened as he said, "He told me now that he has me...h-he can finally kill me." As his eyes filled with tears.

AN: Here's chapter 4! I decided to let Lance live because if he had died, that would be the end of the story and I'm not done...yet XD So, I would like some ideas for future chapters so if anyone has some ideas, feel free to PM me with the idea :D


End file.
